strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempus (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * If you use Temporal Stun on Siegmund, he will do negative damage for a few seconds. Thus healing you and any player that are hit by Siegmund. However, this was patched in the update 4.11.15. * The Wakfu meter is a reference to a game and a TV show also called Wakfu. * The weapon Kam's Hand wielded by Tempus is also a reference to the game 'Wakfu' with the weapon sporting a similar style and the same name. * Tempus has a normal AoE move in the standard attack combo that reduces movement speed by 10% for 5 seconds. * Tempus is a latin word for Time. * ''Graviga ''is a reference to the Kingdom Hearts magic with the same name. It creates a hemisphere that drags enemies in, having a black circle on the ground as an after-effect. This effect is similar in Tempus' Graviga, sans the hemisphere of course. * Time Crack used to be able to hit the nearest player, making being hit from Time Crack inescapable unless another enemy gets in the way. However, this was changed in an update. * Despite its main role being support, Tempus behaves like more of a Hexer. * Tempus' last attack combo can be seen as a sort of clock-ish form. * Tempus can use Temporal Image even without having Kam's Hand equipped. * Tempus is the only class that its click combo cannot continue where it had left off when you unequip or used an ability. * If Graviga is used in the air while ShiftLocked, Tempus will be glitched and unable to move. Strategies * Use Temporal Image prior to engaging to provide yourself with an escape if things get too rough. * If the player you are fighting has a mobility advantage, use Clock or Time Crack to slow them down. * Your abilities don't deal much damage, so try to save them for evading attacks or applying debuffs, and use your basic attacks as your main damage source. * Your sword, also known as the Kam's Hand, has slightly longer reach than most other melee weapons. Try to use this to your advantage. The last hit of the combo has especially long reach. * It's possible for a Tempus to kite around/hit'n'run opponents by mostly harassing with Clock and/or Temporal Stun and Time Crack after a hit from your normal combo attack. Using Graviga as well can disorientate their movements, and halt a possible escape attempt. * Due to how Tempus seems to have a hitbox appearing behind him for the first 3 hits of his normal combo attack, it's possible to use it to drag opponents in and then use Clock+Time Crack effectively. * Temporal Stun is a great ability to stop the opponent from using their ultimate or an ability that can hurt you badly. In Team Fight, it's the best way to stop incoming fighters from dealing to much damage to your teammates, so that they can have an advantage. (This is especially hilarious when Tempus can successfully Timelock an Omega mid Buster Slam.) * Use Time Crack to stop runners, as it time-locks them while debuffing their movement. It's great annoyance factor allows for some disorientation. * For the final hit of the combo, the tip of the sword deals the most knockback. This hit can be angled to control the direction of the knockback. If an enemy is fleeing, aim your hit so that the tip will knock them towards you. If you want to keep an enemy from getting close, aim your hit so that the tip will knock them away. * Because Tempus needs at least 50 distortion to cast teleport, casting Clock or Time Crack with distortion will prevent you from being able to teleport for 8 seconds. * Tempus can use mana even if he has full distortion. This can be achieved using Graviga, which will only use part of the distortion meter. * When using Clock, try to hit opponents to slow them down so it can make kiting much easier. * If an player is running from you, jump on the last click of your combo to drag them towards you. Weaknesses * If Tempus is going to use Temporal Stun, quickly use an ability that can stop it or that can help you escape. * Sparks will appear around the Tempus, pointing to its Temporal Image while it has one up. Pay attention to these as they may be essential to keeping track of a crafty Tempus. * Even though Tempus uses runic abilities to avoid most attacks, Tempus has pitiful damage on all its abilities. * Tempus is reliant on his abilities to turn the tides on the battlefield. Try to make Tempus use all of the abilities, then engage. * Tempus's overused ability for battle is Time Crack, due to the fact it has low mana and a low cooldown. Try not to get hit by Tempus's standard attacks, as Time Crack can be used on you. * Since Tempus needs 50 distortion to teleport, there are periods of time when Tempus is vulnerable to attack. The first time Tempus uses Clock or Time Crack, count to 16. Tempus won't be able to teleport for the first 8 seconds, and he will have full distortion again in 16 seconds. If Tempus uses Graviga as the first attack, it will take 6 seconds for him to have full distortion. * Despite having staple combat maneuverability, Tempus' approach is actually rather lackluster, as all of his slowing abilities are close to medium-close range, resulting in Tempus being highly dependent on his opponent playing aggressively. If you can force the Tempus to come to you, you can almost guarantee victory. * If a Tempus uses Temporal Image, use this to your advantage to chase down Tempus' location, as it gains a defense debuff. Category:Alpha Supports Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes